His teasing and possessive tendencies
by Hinneva76
Summary: Baek Sheung Jo has finally opened up to Hani. And she's finally seen his real side- the possessive side. one shot


Hani sighed as she hauled the shopping bags inside the house. It had been a long, grueling day at work, with patients screaming at her left and right and the new boss glaring at her from afar. Hani swore that the new boss had it in for her, but Seung Jo always rolled his eyes and shushed her. Annoying jerk.

Is it surprising to hear Hani calling Seung Jo a jerk? Well, it would be, if you werent Baek Hani. Ever since their marriage, Seung Jo had slowly started becomng more and more open to Hani. Sure, it had taken a lot of fighting and screaming, but wasn't that the road to success? Failure?

After many tears and soothing words, Hani had finally managed to make the great Seung Jo open up to her more than just for slight concern over her health. After all, she had concluded, he had married her beacuse he loved her, right? Why else would he marry her? That had been the belief that had gotten her through the rough patches of their marriage- the firm belief that Seung Jo married her because he loved her. After that, he had slowly started becoming more and more open towards her- especially teasing her. Oh, how he loved teasing her.

Hani could feel her cheeks redden as she remembered all the teasing she had endured just a few days ago. She had been trying to study in her room, having just showered with droplets of water gently soaking into her shirt from her hair. She was chewing the bottom of her pencil, face scrunched up in concentration as she read the words on her textbook. They looked like gibberish, and Hani could slowly feel ger determination slipping. She shook her head and cleared her mind. No, she had a test in a few days and she couldn't afford to slack off.

Her room door suddenly opened, and Seung Jo walked in with a towel wrapped around him whilst he rubbed his hair with another. Hani ignored this, refusing to look up, forcing herself to stay fully focused on memorising her textbook. Seung Jo would tell her to do that anyway, so why waste time getting scolded? She was so caught up in her inner turmoil and determination, she didn't notice the eyes boring into her head as they took her in. Seung Jo tralied his eyes down his wife, eyeing her body and wet hair. He could see the determination in her eyes as she glared down at her textbook, forcing herself to understand it. He smiled slightly. It was such an adorable sight. His eyes then glanced down at her lips, and he could feel the monster inside him growl. The way she chewed on the pencil, her lips sucking harder the more she focused.

Hani was too focused to pay attention, her now finally undertsanding a passage she had read a million times.

"Ahhhhh!"

Hands suddenly grabbed her, yanking her textbook out of her grasp and pinning her to the bed. As she finally looked up at her captor, Hani let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Yah! Baek Seung Jo! You gave me a heartattack!" She hit his arm repeatedly. "What are you doing?! You know I have an exam- your the one who told me I should've started studying earlier! Give me back my book!"

Seung Jo ignored her, grabbing her arms and pinning them above her, entirely too interested in what the rest of her body was doing.

"Yah! Are you listening to me? Let me study!" Hani cried.

Seung Jo pinned her down completely and Hani finally noticed that he was completely on top of her; his entire body was touching every inch of hers. Her face flushed, and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to be in here. Study at school- right now, your mine." he told her, his voice firm and alluring.

Hani could feel her body heat up at his words, at his possesiveness. She was the only one who saw this side of him, the possesive, demanding, dominating side. His hands slid down her body, cupping her curves and teasing her stomach as she twisted and turned to try and stay in control.

"Seung Jo ah... You know I have to study... Besides, mom, Eun Jo and dad are right down stairs..."

His hands cupped the back of her thighs and pulled her towards him, gripping her tightly whilst his eyes bored into hers.

"Too bad. This is your own fault. I want you right now, right here. Are you gonna stop me?" he arched his eyebrow, as if daring her to try.

Hani squeled as his hands slowly inched up her shirt.

"N-no..."

He smirked and continued his ministrations.

"So Hani, what happens if mom walks in here right now..." he asked her teasingly, softly gripping her breasts, one hand still on her thighs. "Would you make me stop?"

Hani whimpered, her heart beating faster by the minute. "N-no.."

He smiled and leaned down towards her, right next to her ear. "Good answer."

He kissed her collarbone, leaving hickeys all around her neck and down. "What about if Eu Jo calls you right now? Would you go?"

He was kneading her breasts now, his eyes boring into her now closed ones. "N-no I wouldn't..."

He smirked again, now softly unbuttoning her shirt. "Hmm...good girl. What if you fail your exam," he mocked her "do you want me to stop?"

Hani gasped and glared at him, in too much pleasure to physically move him off her.

"I-I..." he increased his speed, smiling at her cheekily. "Yes...?"

She glared at him. He new full well what he was doing to her, and how she didnt have the power to stop him.

"N-no... you jerk..."

Seung Jo smirked down at her, and finally joined her lips with hers. Needless to say, they didn't go to sleep anytime soon that night. Not at all.

Hani blushed as she remebered all the details. She had passed the exam afterwards with flying colours, as she had then forced her husband to help her. It had been his fault she hadn't had the chance to study.

Arms slowly snaked themselves around her waist, pulling her into a much stronger, warmer and comfortable body.

"Finally," a voice groaned muffedly in her hair. "I've been waiting for ages! What took you so long?"

Hani rolled her eyes to face her impaient husband. "I told you, since everyones gone I have to go get the groceries." She gestured to the pile of bags on the bench.

Seung Jo whined into her hair as he grabbed her into another hug. "But you took ages."

Hani rolled her eyes again but giggled at his childish display. It was so rare to see him let loose, she relished in the chance. She remembered the last thing she had been thinking about and she could feel her blush starting to return. Her husband looked down her curiously, wanting to find the reason for her sudden heated cheeks. He suddenly smirked and grabbed her firmly, holding her tight against his body.

Hani squealed as she was slammed against her husbands much bigger and stronger body, and felt her heart rate again spike as she felt him stare down at her in obvious want.

"Thinking about tuesday, Oh Hani?" he teased her, his hands already trailing down her body.

"Its Baek Hani" Hani automatically corrected, and gulped as she felt her husbands smirk widen as he pulled her impossibly closer.

"Is that so, Mrs Baek Hani..." He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up flush against him, her arms tightening around his neck. Hani moaned as he kissed her neck, his arms travelling further. He then looked up at her, his eyes darkening with possessiveness and want.

"...you are mine Mrs Baek Hani. Don't you forget it."


End file.
